


【谦藏】[Nico热议]强推之耻！曝当红限定组合410队长与鼓手传出秘密恋情？！

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: *谦藏＋all藏，比例大概是谦藏＞千藏＞光藏＞all藏*伪饭圈论坛，假豆瓣体，全员恶人，泥塑整肃毒唯拉踩群魔乱舞警告：泥塑含量尤其高，过敏慎入！bug巨多，我没追过小爱豆只当过路人粉所以一切设定全是胡诌的时间线可接上一篇论坛体之前，乐队还没解散，金和千是空降成员，当成独立篇目也OK为什么我不搞全员唱跳的爱抖露，因为你千人设是音乐不好……我好头疼*关于文里的对戒门和床照门接上一篇论坛体
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【谦藏】[Nico热议]强推之耻！曝当红限定组合410队长与鼓手传出秘密恋情？！

**Author's Note:**

> *谦藏＋all藏，比例大概是谦藏＞千藏＞光藏＞all藏
> 
> *伪饭圈论坛，假豆瓣体，全员恶人，泥塑整肃毒唯拉踩群魔乱舞
> 
> 警告：泥塑含量尤其高，过敏慎入！
> 
> bug巨多，我没追过小爱豆只当过路人粉所以一切设定全是胡诌的
> 
> 时间线可接上一篇论坛体之前，乐队还没解散，金和千是空降成员，当成独立篇目也OK
> 
> 为什么我不搞全员唱跳的爱抖露，因为你千人设是音乐不好……我好头疼
> 
> *关于文里的对戒门和床照门接上一篇论坛体

————————————————————————

>>日娱区>>410小组>>cp版块

报 关西相声团又一次凭着队内绯闻屠遍日娱版了

楼主

链接-【Nico热议】强推之耻！曝当红限定乐队410队长与鼓手传出秘密恋情？！

[NICOVIDEOnews_Screenshot_37234723974_.jpg]

靠啊这标题笑死我了比晋江男频爽文还tm爆笑

1#

嚯

我没看错吧

2#

又？？？！！！

3#

又是这两人 有谁猜不到是他俩的吗

4#

这哥是要出圈了吗？怎么这几周天天热搜当饭吃

5#

上次那对戒门不是还没平息么 白石藏之介这是要干嘛 让粉丝替他堵柜门？

6#

无语了，你哪里看出粉丝要去堵柜门，我看410上上下下都洋溢着如果正主明天去民政局领证我们就立刻在民政局门口拉个新婚横幅的快活气息

7#

队员开头队长领风，刚到事业上升期这就要凉惹，令人唏嘘

8#

？凉什么凉 9012还有人把这种假料当真的？？你蒸煮不谈恋爱也比不上人家业绩千分之一嘻嘻

9#

楼上倒也不必过激嗷 西皮版块谁家磕的不是真情实感四个字

10#

7楼披皮舞黑罢了无须在意 有本事现在就把你粉籍脱了我看看是哪家嘴脸这么大

11#

可公关这几波操作到底在搞啥啊 我真的要信这两人有什么了

12#

不然你们以为最近某人退队风声为什么会莫名其妙传出来？声东击西知道吗姐妹们

13#

阴谋论真的不必，传绯闻搞出柜论风险哪一个不比退队要大，就算事务所当的是甩手掌柜，你以为队长是傻子吗会给各大媒体白白捡这个便宜

14#

我就不理解粉丝为什么这么心安理得嗑cp 为什么这么相信不是自家事务所在瞎炒热度转移视线

15#

因为渡边修没钱买热搜

16#

好 nsdd 我闭麦

17#

为什么有人会信这种无厘头的料啊…………现在娱乐圈全员皆麦麸不说 白石藏之介直得人神共愤圈内外不都知道吗…… 要我说粉丝是不是真情实感过头了(西皮粉和为此脱粉的都是

18#

因为他家已经有队内消化的了吧 裕春是真的公开在一起了啊 谁保证不会有下一个？

19#

且这两人传绯闻也不是第一次了

20#

糊作非为罢辽 哪怕谈恋爱也无人在意5555

21#

嗯嗯嗯 是糊了 圣书solo1专两周销量吊打京都两家上半年全队业绩的糊哦🌹❤️

22#

组内最近哪来这么多眼馋的黑酸啊 我们相声团实红了？

23#

无语了让他们日娱号博眼球也找个靠谱点的文编吧 哪门子的秘密恋情啊 给个剧本他俩这知名度都能演部原耽了吧？？

24#

别说了，上次他俩上小组版块关键词还是平成年代潘金莲和武大郎

25#

那西门庆又是谁

26#

还用说吗，谁空降410前就和圣书闹绯闻传得半个九州岛都知道？

27#

又要开始走明明是我先路线了是吗

28#

哦哦哦哦竹马和空降 打起来打起来

29#

笑他妈死 谈个恋爱要不要这么土味啊

30#

什么什么 才气焕发和圣书是什么事情 我错过了什么好瓜👂🏻

31#

是说chitose和圣书一起参加Poptin年末大赏那年吧 chitose晚会所有被切到的镜头全都在盯着圣书看 当着所有媒体的面坦言自己在410里最喜欢他 

此处省略这之后他在综艺上说过的关于圣书的无数核弹等级言论

32#

更搞笑的是他俩貌似因战生情，本来那年年底各家都在冲销量冲票数紧张的不行，两家都对对方没啥好印象

千岁千里说本来对教科书的舞台表演没什么兴趣，但白石藏之介的表演让他改观了

大赏电视台花絮也有拍到千岁觉得自己台上没发挥好(眼疾复发了)很沮丧，后台白石专门走过去陪他说话，像是在安慰的样子

后来千岁也在直播里说那之后自己开始对圣书另眼相看一见如故

33#

我看是一见钟情吧

34#

可千岁千里讲话不就是这种直球风格么 他还说橘桔平是自己人生中最重要的男人呢

35#

九州双雄这俩人真的蛮神奇的，虽然偶尔也营业吧，到现在我看他们俩综艺上站在一起的画面满脑子都是庞龙在唱兄弟抱一下说说你心里话

36#

ylq的事情谁知道是真是假啊 反正千岁千里当时为了看圣书music fair的solo舞台赶前一晚夜班飞机到浪速的行程是真的 被人偷拍到演唱会后台捧花束过去和圣书独处一室是真的 本来不喜欢四天事务所但听说会和圣书在一个队里就签了约这也是真的…

37#

靠 谢谢谢谢 本腐唯磕到了

38#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操白石藏之介我服了你是会什么蛊人术吗

39#

所有男人都被妖女骗得团团转罢辽🥀

40#

藏泥塑粉今天是要集体作战屠掉这个贴？

41#

干嘛 不准我宝贝女儿招人喜欢啊[哭哭]

42#

千藏好真，真的好真，我上一次嗑到这么真的还是某国民原耽，称他俩一句九州初恋不过分吧

43#

虽然但是 ちとくら零互动已经两个月了 2辑打歌期我感觉他俩手指都没碰过

44#

当年我真的zqsg搞过ctkr的 为什么同队之后反而相敬如宾起来了🍃

45#

你懂啥 这叫近乡情更怯

46#

考虑到空降还是不太放得开吧 千岁千里本来就是有名的独行侠不爱搞营业这套的 且外面粉丝因为空降撕得昏天暗地 怎么说他作为队长也要顾忌点

47#

？什么逻辑 如果要顾忌这种事的话 不是应该更积极和新队员拉近距离才对吗？

48#

但我还要再说一句标题的强推之耻也真的蛮好笑，众所周知四天事务所这个佛寺开过光的地方真的佛到从来不捧任何成员，真要计较起来唯一被通稿过的只有小太子

哪怕后期光的资源多了一点也只是因为千那段时间眼伤暂停活动(而且还是队长去向事务所提的要求) 

目前队内人气上位圈不管是谦还是藏还是光或者千都是民推之光罢了

49#

划重点：所以某些人内涵圣书真的没什么必要

50#

其实这样也没什么不好 出道前几年大家资源均分 免得唯粉猖獗起来又披头散发地撕 多难看啊

51#

说到撕我又想起才焕刚进队那会，圣书从团婊和千唯那里收到的人参甚至比才焕还多，至今被我列入迷惑行为大赏之一

52#

我真的不懂哈 合同不是你哥哥自己签的么 渡边修拿着刀架他脖子上逼着他签名了？还是渡边修往他口袋里塞钱了？

53#

没往口袋里塞钱 塞小芥子了(超豪华彩色描金版)

54#

我都无语了 要骂不骂事务所不骂策划 骂队长能有什么用 你骂了他能去拿他那截绷带把千岁千里给勒死？

55#

这种事情作为里兜本来就躲不掉腥风血雨的，那堆人一会儿骂才焕沾410的热度蹭白饭吃，一会儿又骂队长带头排挤新成员，我看不是你团xxj粉作业太少就是隔壁家披皮黑又来无间道了

56#

相声团粉丝比起别家不就是出了名的佛么 热门几家之间都不怎么battle的 哪怕皇太子空降的时候我看她们也没啥激烈反应啊

57#

其实据我所知大部分老粉的反应就都还好啊…………反正团行程该有的有，成员资源也就那么点也不能再分了，千岁part也不多啊，平时打歌舞台多看一个帅哥在后面当背景板而已

58#

不过他当背景板是不是有点太高了

59#

那就当193高且能够自己弹自己的电子琴吧

60#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈tmd本唯粉真的有被笑到

61#

你们410团粉都相声科班出身？这么好笑干什么

62#

千唯如我也不得不说这两人关系实在没得黑

白石藏之介已经尽他本分了 你们再逼人家只能立地成佛了

63#

世界上能管住远山金太郎的人能有几个 介个男人真滴不一般

64#

人美心善业务强的大胸队长罢辽[委屈]

65#

很多人不知道空降那会他俩才是官推cp吧 演唱会海报还有一系列活动和周边联动千藏站位都是一起的 还有超多双人小卡 只是谁也没想到之后谦藏会是大势

66#

现在千岁站位旁边基本都是小光了…

67#

呃有段时间chitokura真的超能打 p站标签热度吊打队内其他所有西皮那种 而且千只在国内粉丝不多吧 霓虹那边他人气一直是队内top3啊…………

68#

“千岁 你要恢复的 不仅仅是你的视力”

69#

还有他从你这里找回的再一次爱上的勇气

70#

艹 9012年了放过千藏狗吧球球了 我对这句话真要PTSD了

71#

千春党凭啥不配有姓名 说好的最喜欢的狂野帅气类型……都是谎言罢辽

72#

呃呃呃我寻思楼上哪怕没有拆西皮你家两位也走不到一起吧 要哭不应该哭一氏裕次吗

73#

还是无人关心全网仅有三人的光藏玩家是吗

74#

？对不起 嗑光藏真的不是在自虐？

财前光浑身上下写满[莫挨老子拒绝营业]八个大字

75#

倒也不是针对他俩 财前光对谁都那样 你看看忍足谦也多少次想在镜头前营业被他毫不留情地踢开

76#

干什么干什么 小光自己说过当时说动他入队最大因素就是圣书❤️

77#

其实看得出他虽然冷面但还是挺尊敬队长的吧 虽说和浪⭐小分队也搞了双人曲也唱了 那么多队员他只为白石藏之介一个人写过歌

78#

唱片封面还用大字报字体写【白石桑二十岁生日快乐】什么直男思维我笑tm死

79#

比起冷面或者刀子嘴豆腐心 这样看反倒有种同担拒否的感觉(我一直觉得他对队内两个空降的态度蛮微妙的 说不上讨厌但就是带着一种观望的样子

80#

年下小狼狗独占欲搞起来不爽吗 kswlkswl

81#

还tm嗑还tm嗑

藏妻姐姐谦妻姐姐们房子都被你们嗑塌了 你们没有心惹

82#

谦妻jj房子不会塌 因为综上所述 kenkura是假的，hikakura才是真的🌹

83#

楼里光藏厨醒醒 你家王不见王五百年了 千藏复婚都比光藏可能性大

84#

要宣布千藏复婚了吗？我今晚就要看到老福特tag新增100篇破镜重圆生子文

85#

等等 怎么这就歪了 圣书的瓜我还没吃全我很不快乐

86#

我们藏琳怎么会是瓜 我们410ace明明是一朵金🌸

87#

所以前男友叫九州双雄是吗

88#

确实 都是雄的

89#

只有老婆是女的❤️

90#

我坛到底有多少深柜泥塑现在全都给我解匿

91#

别再歪都市青春伤痛频道了 换台吧 有谁还记得浪那个星才是本帖男主角啊

92#

请给绯闻当事人一方应有的尊重📣💪🏻

93#

前面的姐妹说他俩不是第一次传绯闻是怎么回事啊！有无课代表 本萌新也想吃瓜🙌🏻

94#

我也！且忍足谦也不是交过两任女友吗？？难道还能为爱当深柜？？？？

95#

他俩的八卦值得一个长达五页的总结贴🌹

96#

该从什么说起，从浪速之星二辑自作副主打里四首歌词都留了他老婆藏头名说起吗

97#

还是从他俩连续三年情人节都被拍到一起在礼品店挑东西开始说起

98#

？挑礼物倒也没什么嗑点，万一是俩直男一起研讨女友喜欢什么口红色号呢

99#

那也不必俩男的戴情侣围巾去挑女生礼物吧

100#

？

101#

靠 这么刺激啊

102#

那天连全身黄配绿色系两人都搭得一模一样 挑完礼物还拍合照发ins 别问 问就是我们曲解他们的感人肺腑兄弟情

103#

没送女朋友 后来礼物互赠对方了 圣书送的钢笔套装 浪星送的限量橡皮套装（都什么脑回路

104#

呃呃呃就是白色情人节的时候浪⭐在推上的那张照片吗，若草色蝴蝶结礼盒那个？

105#

指不定是谁发的呢，他俩不是有对方ins账号密码吗？当年床照门可不就是浪星拿圣书账号发的圣书半果照么

106#

不过他偷圣书手机发自己自拍好像也不是一次两次了 

107#

我又在笑 当年那张床照下面评论的谦骑一口咬定是圣书拿浪星手机发的照片狙圣书是绿茶婊 cp粉本来要骂回去仔细想想好像没有什么不对

108#

嗑药鸡们心想我写同人都不敢这么写

109#

。的话说藏骑当时怎么也不吭声 就这么被人摁着头打？这撕逼战斗力是队内top该有的吗

110#

饭随爱豆吧，他家粉确实佛得出名，当时对戒门还有两次成员空降时天天被好几家拉上广场嘲，都不见有多少粉丝掰头，一直默默卡黑，那会儿圣书家超话简直被屠得不忍目睹，我当时墙头是冰帝都忍不住帮他弄了几次净化

111#

谢过楼上冰厨 愿你我两家战友情谊永存🤝

112#

战斗力太菜是因为男粉多吧，不是说队内六成男粉都是他的么，另外四成小春和千岁五五开

113#

放过只会砸钱喊应援的男饭吧[委屈]

114#

？我以前只知道圣书确实容易圈小男生 原来他家比例这么恐怖？？？

115#

的确，小春如果不公开恋情两个人还能平分秋色，现在粉丝数量不管是男粉比例还是男同比例都是圣书一骑绝尘

116#

别说，藏粉姐姐最近进步好大了，反黑站最近卡毒唯卡得蒸蒸日上

117#

你让他们先把忍足谦也卡了吧，忍足谦也就是他头号毒唯

118#

靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈泰好笑了比嗑cp还让我快乐

119#

所以不要天天说谦妻家房子塌了 人家房子可从来就没修好过呢

120#

你骂我，我骂你，_______________

121#

确实睡一起了 想想床照门

122#

话说有无姐妹发发对戒门的锤合集 超话找过来私信我的新粉太多了我回不过来

123#

在这

[410一巡京都场_19.05.13_918264644.wmv]

两家站直拍

[星之圣书中文首站_music fairクチビル190824_.mp4]

[speedstar后援会_784653_.mp4]

谦也那个是最近的solo舞台直拍应该会清晰一点

124#

我槽圣书那个直拍为什么没有音量高能提示 我点进去男饭喊声耳膜都给我震穿了

125#

这三个直拍不是时间都不一样吗，看什么

126#

划下重点是他俩脖子上那个项链是对戒，专门去定做的couple款，对戒上图案拼接在一起是一本印着⭐的圣经

虽然有唯粉说兄弟之间关系好也有可能这样，但我还是……（。

127#

谁家兄弟干得出这种事啊，你们这样说会让全天下所有真兄弟人人自危的

128#

这好像已经不是房子塌了嗷 这地基都给拆了吧 浪星圣书好绝俩男的

129#

能明白当时为什么上推特趋势了 确实 震撼全家

130#

我有点晕眩，前一天圣书在我这还是天真无邪钢铁纯直男，浪星还是恋情屡次受挫的惨兮兮纯情小少年，世界变得好快

131#

有些粉不要太双标，天天吃别家瓜男爱豆谈恋爱了就是罪加一等不得好死，怎么到了410这就是惨兮兮值得怜爱了，我实在不理解

132#

人410粉都还没开麦 你算哪个蒜头王八

133#

男爱豆谈恋爱也不必就一定要被路人直接摁头死罪吧，是不是失格粉丝才有资格判定不是吗？我就愿意看他找个人好好过日子不行？钱没我花的多就闭嘴别滋儿哇乱叫

134#

按131L这逻辑 不必锤了 谦藏不但真在一起了 孩子可能都已经生好了等着你们取名呢

135#

那问题来了 孩子姓忍足还是姓白石

136#

女随妈姓儿随父姓，就酱

137#

圣书真是傲骨贤妻当代自立自强新女性典范嗷 和立海的后辈一起合作舞台那会儿我就看出来了 可太会照顾孩子了

138#

谁说不是呢 一个团内女友粉大户 另一个界内公认基圈天菜 谁1谁0一目了然

139#

不可以 只要妈妈还在 我绝不许我儿子是0

140#

巧了，另外一家也这么想的呢

141#

。主要是皇太子这种野孩子 一看就是慈父严母家庭才配置得出来的 而严母是谁答案难道不就心知肚明

142#

南山大道

143#

你萨顶顶

144#

你手短短

145#

等等 妈是妈 爸你怎么就知道一定是那个爸？爸要是叫千岁我寻思着也没什么bug吧

146#

那你要这么一说 姓忍足也指不定是哪个忍足呢？？

147#

？你说这个我可就不困了

148#

我坛至死也要对家庭伦理八点档不离不弃吗

149#

别锤了 孩子说不定姓财前

150#

不错 哥哥可以的弟弟自然也可以👍🏻

151#

那怎么就不能进渡边家户口本了 黄金护腕彩礼不都收下了么

152#

都接着说 我流量包月

153#

我抬头看看楼上 倒也不必涛左右了 反正圣书到了哪家不都是娇花吗

154#

上面几家瓜妈不如在楼里打一架 看看最终瓜落谁家

155#

要打去练舞室打了啦

156#

我眼睁睁地看楼又被你们歪到东京

157#

所以你家这个婚今年到底还结不结了

158#

不可 我觉得迟早糊 cp粉再疯魔也不能把忍足谦也那俩前女友当真空吧

159#

确实 有第一任第二任就可能会有第三任

160#

他怎么处这么久还没处到个合适的，我都要开始怜爱了

161#

弟弟太帅人缘太好罢辽 关西哪个雌性会不为他神魂颠倒呢🍃

162#

所以又是一对弯爱直？

163#

？你听听这说的什么话 要比谁更直 白石藏之介如果第二队内没人敢当第一吧

164#

说回来圣书有讲过吗 他喜欢哪种类型的女生？

165#

他说他喜欢加百列

166#

？

167#

他妈的我笑得警察在我十米开外拉警戒线

168#

白石藏之介女友粉实惨 情敌竟是一只双叉犀黑皮昆虫

169#

不对，是五只，独角仙不能过冬所以你们老公每过一年就要换一个对象

170#

换女人如换衣服，玩弄女友粉感情，渣男实锤惹

171#

好了 双方女友都被扒出来 你团美帝今晚就跌停

172#

原来谦藏也sjd🥀你爱的他已经有了他的她🥀

173#

不能说be吗，说是假的好残忍惹

174#

本来就是假的哈，我坛嗑cp惯例不都是限定当作金婚嗑，能嗑一天是一天吗？？这俩人一出道定位就是合约情侣难道不是众所周知

175#

楼上明明说人家sjd 怎么评判标准比真情侣还严格 一个个糟老太婆都坏的很

176#

那圣书还真是绿茶了 有合约对象还和才焕闹这么久绯闻 搞什么鸡

177#

……虽然但是 现在这只独角仙不是公的吗

178#

？

179#

？你说什么

180#

男的？？？？？

181#

？等一下？

182#

我日 好像真的是 他上次在粉丝直播里说要给现在这只加百列物色女朋友来着

183#

我草我草我草真的震撼我祖宗十八代

184#

md他自己怎么宠物性别换了也不说啊 我给震晕了 也就是说圣书这五年来在ins上都对着一只公虫深情缱绻甜言蜜语

185#

。都说了是五只惹

186#

换男人……如换衣服……？

187#

我看明天nico就可以把标题改改了 震惊！当红男星竟被扒出交往五任地下男友！

188#

既然如此 谦藏又可以是真的啦！

189#

？怎么这都能被你们圆回来

190#

我坛嗑药鸡情深意切令我动容

191#

请问藏家女友粉还活着吗

192#

回楼上 我现在奄奄一息 今晚就可以拉一个谦妻一起下葬

193#

女友粉和情敌不但有生殖隔离 原来还有性别隔离

194#

加百列不就放在他床头柜么 四舍五入算两个男的同居五年？

195#

我说最后一遍，是五个

196#

再四舍五入算共睡一张床

197#

nmd我笑到被赶出小区进行垃圾分类

198#

我见过有藏粉姐姐说就算谦藏公开了她也可以为爱当1 现在不知道有没有人愿意为爱当昆虫呢

199#

那浪星守着这么个花心角色营业五年了 也挺不容易

200#

这两位难道不是彼此彼此吗

201#

一个两任女友一个五任男友 谁也别说谁

202#

我仔细一想可能还是圣书赢了

203#

你谦这绯闻对象性别都没对上吧 另外那位才是精准狙击呢 隔壁队纯情少男难道他不是一猎一个准？

204#

现身说法：切原赤也and千岁千里

205#

谦 苦了你了

206#

我儿绝世好男人罢了 水性杨花的女人根本不懂纯情小男生的好5555555555

207#

？怎么谦家也这么多瓜妈 组内还有活着的圣书整肃吗

208#

整肃都在隔壁x不二和x幸 根本不会点进这个楼呢

209#

现在想想看 rzqy这两任女朋友真不知道是在为谁打掩护

210#

浪星新solo单曲叫坏女人 猜猜看说的是谁？

211#

弟 你好傻

212#

弟 为了一个男人你何苦呢

213#

白石藏之介，我恨你是块木头

214#

白石藏之介你这里欠我的用什么还

215#

那四天王寺的菩萨知不知道我有多难过

216#

？怎么又开始了 各位姐妹行行好我恐土

217#

你们要脑晋江苦情女频脑到什么时候

218#

我快笑得下颚脱落了 贵组属实是快乐魔仙堡

219#

桥豆麻袋 能不能换个频道 我看到官推发动态公开mv了

220#

！！

221#

事务所手速这么快了吗

222#

靠靠靠 我这不就来了

223#

本瓜民立刻拿出一线吃瓜精神

224#

姐妹们都看预告没！我感觉这次仿佛给经费了

225#

？楼上说什么梦话呢这可是410

226#

搬运官推文案，这次的概念是【短暂的青春&不得不醒来的仲夏夜之梦】

227#

还挺符合渡边老贼的恶趣味

228#

专辑封面就好华丽吧 要不是我熟悉你家商标 我还以为我手上这张是冰帝的砖

229#

我出现幻觉了吗 我是不是在海报里看到了活的水母和 热带鱼？？

230#

也就是说有海底取景……？

231#

？是谁住在深海的大菠萝里？？

232#

我震惊了 看来这次真的砸钱了

233#

明明五年来我好不容易习惯你团的穷开心画风

234#

突然砸这么多经费让我有一种我家发完这张砖立刻就要原地解散的错觉

235#

事务所有钱不能砸得有点水准吗比如把你家那套半永久若草色运动服换换 看把楼上孩子吓得

236#

小春什么时候接手造型部 我真的受不了这cody了

237#

我要杀人了 这套潜水服也泰丑了吧

238#

烤地瓜你今夜就被我暗鲨

239#

戴耳钉那个黑发弟弟真的好帅啊 为什么要给他穿这个土鳖款关西校服(ಥ_ಥ) 随便套个私服也比这好看叭

248#

我家烤地瓜一直是这个水平 各位路人走过路过望请海涵哈

249#

不过怎么最近哪家都开始搞夏日海洋主题，隔壁山吹也搞了

250#

夏日回归搞来搞去不都这几个风格么 话说看封面预览我以为是清新海盐味梦幻爱情 怎么mv中间那段拍得跟蓝色生死恋似的

251#

。圣书把手上烟花棒丢在地上转身那一刻 我都以为他要对浪星脱口而出“我们分手吧”

252#

？什么青春伤痕文学

253#

镜头别晃了晃得我胃疼

254#

有人听了Intro么，不觉得一股世纪末日生死逃亡苦情大剧的味道么

255#

之前透露这次音源会加上小提琴solo元素的时候我就在想大概是要转风格了 但也没想到转得这么猛 我这个四年老粉都差点没认出来

256#

确实 比起乐颠颠金属摇滚更像乙女番op

257#

要转型了吧 团都五年了是该转了 而且貌似上次月夜狼人概念那专就有给转型试水的意思了

258#

我看你们伤感明明就是因为限定团限定余额已经不足了

259#

？闭嘴 让我再快乐十个月

260#

其实也没有特别致郁系 旋律虽然没以前那么欢乐了但还是很动感 而且主打剧情感加深了真的挺不错的 但是这歌词是几个意思 ？

261#

唱到最后都快分手了我觉得

262#

？？？大家眼神都好不对劲啊 

263#

没人吐槽结尾谦藏在水族馆落地玻璃前相见那个氛围也太那个了吗 偶像剧都不敢这么拍吧 我人都傻了

264#

绝美爱情罢辽 楼上还说营业 这两人眼神一个比一个深情缱绻算哪门子的营业呢

265#

cnm我笑殇了 我刚才看到有个mv解析贴说圣书其实是藏在水族馆里的美人鱼

266#

难道不是吗不然为什么每次他出现的镜头都是要么贴着玻璃对鱼说话 要么像无家可归一样在海浪边晃荡

267#

还跟着水母一起在海底飘来飘去

268#

美人鱼都没有宝贝漂亮 美女的脸永远没有保质期 妈妈爱你

269#

组内是没有搞bl的谦藏粉了吗 都去搞bg了吗

270#

男女平权罢辽

271#

等等 你们水了这么多层 怎么还没人告诉我究竟是什么恩怨情仇让他们霸占关西三大娱刊封面

272#

？居然有个老实人强行把楼掰了回来

273#

瓜都放酸了你们还没吃进嘴 好不争气惹

274#

不就是这次音源在oricon上点击第2播放第3吗，姐妹们用不着这么激动叭

275#

介次音源成绩真滴不错，稳进前三了，本事业粉流泪了

276#

[https://twitter.com/OshitariKenya410/pictures/341294927949912313160.jpg]

某人半夜的推特动态

277#

单人海报？出得好快，这次我得夸一夸事务所

278#

不是说另外还有没放出的泳衣潜水单封 看来这次回归真的要专心服务女友粉了

279#

……等一下

280#

嗯？？？

281#

这个……

282#

我还以为是圣书终于知道营业放自己美照了 抬头看一眼ID 忍足谦也怎么是你？

283#

千岁小春小光po了录音室合照 其余人转的官推 就他一个人发了单人海报 还不是他自己的.......

284#

谦 不愧是你

285#

这 就是二代团认证第一宠妻狂魔的实力吗

286#

不是 一旦接受了这个事实 这张照拍得是不是也太那个了

287#

圣书的腿只要再抬几公分这张海报就可以是成人用品店R级立体挂历

288#

还说什么服务女友粉 ns粉看了这张估计都射干净了吧

289#

妈妈真的要气死了 女生可以穿这么短的裤子吗？？白石藏之介？

290#

……好娇……怎么会这样

291#

姐 谁教你在镜头前摆得这么sq的

292#

什么男友视觉啊我无语了 忍足谦也好歹拍照的时候把你的痴情收一收好吗

293#

我靠白石藏之介身材管理真的没得黑 这腿真的绝了又细又白又长……

294#

该说不愧是门面吗 颜确实好能打

295#

我爽了 真的上头了 还有什么比我姐独辣独美更爽的事呢👍🏻

296#

从看到这张照片的第一眼起我就顿悟了这个世界上没有哪个男人能锁住真正的大美女

297#

你谦好深情，回归在即还不忘给老婆带话题

298#

莫造谣我弟了 人要赚钱爱豆要营业 同事之间商业互吹而已

299#

那这个呢

[https://twitter.com/410BandNews/Stayus/74868457218348.png]

300#

？？？是我瞎了吗

301#

？！

302#

……官方…………

303#

事务所官推为什么会发他俩水族馆合照

304#

不是 应该说为什么只有他们两人有水族馆合照啊

305#

因为新婚蜜月只能有两个人吧，大概

306#

不错 各种意义上都确实官宣了👍🏻

307#

其实是因为拍mv只有他们俩的镜头在水族馆取景 但我还是好震撼

308#

只有他俩在水族馆取景就已经够震撼了啊？？？别的队员都是自己单独一个场景啊？？？？

309#

麦麸把饭碗都给卖出去了惹，这两人今夜黑帖都可以再开五百个

310#

笑死 皇族真的是皇族 连麦麸都一股皇族味

311#

？有句港句唯一皇族难道不是小太子吗 不能因为队长是ace你就否认人家是领养的嗷

312#

实际上这个皇族也是领养的

313#

410有哪个是亲生的吗

314#

事务所策划没有❤罢辽 关plggdd什么事呢[委屈]

315#

前有情人节偷拍后有床照再有对戒门现在还搞这么一出 这俩人起承转合真的绝了吧 要结婚难道不该趁早么赶紧一起绑死了免得祸害别人 

316#

？你又知道了？我看那几个男人泡我姐的时候乐在其中哈

317#

说麦麸其实也有点悬，虽说床照是浪星发的没错，但看得出对戒应该是个意外，那项链他们戴了这么久了，要真是兄弟款早就可以坦坦荡荡拿出来炫耀了，干嘛非等到粉丝拿放大镜扒出来？

这两件事接连引爆的时候他们虽然确实短暂出圈了可是也没少掉粉吧，都是聪明人，特别是圣书，在营业这种事上他不会不知道权衡利弊的

318#

…………的确是 这么一看 两人态度都很微妙

319#

317楼好真情实感，不过他俩大部分石锤确实都是被偷拍到或者扒出来的而不是自己公开的，就是这一点和别家比起来不对味，这俩不是钢铁直男么，干嘛不光明正大在镜头前表现就好了

除非是自己也心虚，所以才下意识地一直打掩护

320#

你们可别忘了当年对戒门出来事务所花了多大功夫四处压报道

321#

渡边这个糟老头子连签售会都不舍得搞豪华点 居然塞了那么多钱给B社压热度 光是这点就够可疑了吧

322#

？我操这么一说我现在有点慌

323#

唯粉骂街八百楼又有什么用呢……这俩都这么real了

324#

是真的那可就有意思了吼 明天事务所公关可就杀到这个帖子来了

325#

姐妹们也泰big胆了 还敢涛是不是真的 我都怕明天渡边修就来请你们喝大麦茶

326#

？怕什么我就不信那个老贼能把我怎fvwjrghrisosbvg8yc3u9s43x

327#

……既然裕春都公开了，那他俩公开应该也没什么……

328#

…………吧

329#

。

330#

嗯嗯 只是把阪娱服务器网路炸掉的程度而已呢

331#

要试试看吗 都做好觉悟了吗

332#

…………现在给帖子改名还有用么

333#

晚了

334#

放过我叭

335#

有人会操作人工沉贴吗

336#

现在改口还来得及吗 麦麸我都是开玩笑的 谦藏永远是相声团相敬如宾相亲相爱好同事 审核宽宏大量不要日我球球了

337#

提醒下各位隔壁匿名贴炸掉好几个了嗷

338#

？救命

339#

要体会一把收到律师函的感觉了吗

340#

我怕我今夜就被日号 先行一步了姐妹们

341#

我也撤了呃小命要紧

342#

跑了跑了

343#

但愿这贴过个几年还能活着呢

344#

我的快乐老家[哭哭]你不要有事啊

—最后回复于2019.7.13—

345#

？

346#

我坛居然还有这种好登西

347#

？我为什么要在这个时候看见这种帖子 谁踢上来的出来挨艹

348#

今天忍足谦也ins发长文公开恋情了 我再回来康康

349#

再T一脚，事务所官推已经证实了

350#

当年410合约到期我为这两个野男人哭得昏天暗地的时候 怎么想得到会有今天这一出 我的眼泪不值钱吗忍足谦也

351#

震撼我妈 有无勇士看完了浪星ins长文 他俩当年真的是出道一年后就在一起了

352#

浪星 不愧是你

353#

？唯粉表演当场去世？

354#

哈哈 我不活啦

355#

我回头看看这贴没被封杀真是奇迹呢

356#

当年的事真的被这贴猜中好几件，我甚至怀疑贴内有内部人士

357#

前嗑药鸡来了 圣书也发ins承认恋情了 锤死了 

358#

410解散这么久 终于又要因为tla冲刺世趋前三吗

359#

两位加把劲 下次再生个孩子应该就能冲世趋第一了

360#

他俩真的绝了吧 什么时候不挑偏挑情人节公开 猜猜今夜有多少纯情少男少女没法睡觉

361#

不在情人节公开怎么摁着你们的头给你们塞狗粮吃呢

362#

给你哥哥洗地没有偶像失格的粉呢？？还不脱吗？？这么没骨气可叫人家看不起嗷

363#

楼上要给你洗洗嘴巴吗？他俩现在哪个是爱豆啊？？忍足谦也都签了两个高奢代言了圣书都拿了四次新人演技大赏了 谈个恋爱还得看你脸色？？？

364#

酸鸡罢辽 反正我哥哥赚的钞票比黑子家厕所墙壁还厚 酸又有什么用呢

365#

今年之内我能吃到喜糖吗

366#

无语 人家就是公开恋情而已好不好 我看楼里一个个恨不得帮人家把孩子都接生了

367#

模特赚模特的钱演员拍演员的戏 这俩这么多年不都这么过来的嘛 还怕等不到结婚那一天？

368#

够了 别扎谦妻藏妻姐姐们的心了 她们好可怜T T

369#

没关系呢 我只是失去了生存意志而已哦

370#

东非大裂谷都快要被这两家粉眼泪填满了

371#

圣书男粉不可怜吗 看不起直男？？

372#

？谁看不起忍足谦也了

373#

410家的粉是真的佛啊 出了这么大事豆瓣吃瓜都吃炸了 他们现在情绪看上去居然还挺稳定的

374#

在佛寺追星五年，看淡一切富贵生死罢辽

375#

自家男人还能怎么办 宠着呗 出了新刊还不是只能边骂边买

376#

不如等他俩结婚了我们再来这层楼涛涛伴郎伴娘是谁？

377#

？你们直接在这给人家孩子办满月酒算了吧

378#

转发这个帖子 你家的cp也能办满月酒❤

379#

？行了 再说就烦了.jpg

380#

？？？到底是谁在日贴 再浮上来真的要被炸了嗷

381#

[此评论已被删除]

382#

[此评论已被删除]

383#

[此评论已被删除]

384#

[此评论已被删除]

385#

[此评论已被删除]

386#

[此评论已被删除]

——最后回复于2020.2.16——

——根据论坛相关版规，此帖已被管理员锁帖，请勿再回复——

FIN


End file.
